La tía de Harry Potter
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Después de quince años Cristina Potter,hermana menor de James Potter, vuelbe al mundo mágico en el sexto año de su sobrino donde tanto a ella como a Harry les esperan grandes descubrimiento,tanto buenos como malo. Pero... ¿Qué pasado tiene Cristina como para haber desaprecido tantos año? ¿Por qué se culpa de la muerte de James y Lily? ¿Por qué nunca reclamó a Harry para cuida
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Su vuelta.

En una casa vieja y sucia se podía ver una figura de cabello negro brillante hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones y piel morena vestida con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta verde oscura, unas botas negras y una capa del mismo color que las botas.

Esa figura era una mujer conocida como Cristina Jackson para los muggles pero su verdadero nombre era Cristina Potter, hermana menor de James Potter.

Se sentó en un viejo sillón aun leyendo la carta que le había llegado ayer, razón por la que se había puesto su antigua capa.

"Querida Cristina:

Espero te acuerdes de tú viejo director querida. Si exactamente soy yo, Albus Dumbledore.

Te estarás preguntando por que te escribo después de tantos años y aun encima, con lo que paso. Pues es fácil Cristina.

Tú sobrino, Harry Potter, va a cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts y con las locuras que le han pasado ya, creo que se merece saber que no está solo, ¿no crees?

Te pido que vuelvas a Howgarts, ya te reserve el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Saludos,

Albus Dumbledore."

Cristina suspiró y dejando la carta a un lado se puso de pié y cogió su varita que no usaba desde hace quince años. La guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Se acercó a la chimenea y cogió unos polbos, se metió dentro y gritó al mismo tiempo que tiraba los polvos.

-¡Hogsmeade!-gritó.

De repente salió de otra chimenea y puedo ver que se encontraba en el local "Las Tres Escobas". Eso la hizo sonreír un segundo recordando su pasado antes de volver a su expresión fría de siempre y salir de ahí ante las vista atónica de los clientes y los camareros.

Anduvo hasta llegar a Howgarts, llamó a la gigante puerta y en en unos minutos ya se encontraba caminando hacia el despacho del director.

-Contraseña.-dijo la vieja gárgola mirándola fijamente.

-Caramelos de limón.-dijo sin dudar, se acordaba de los gustos del viejo.

La gárgola le dejo pasar y ella lo hizo y anduvo hasta estar delante del escritorio de del despacho. Levantó la vista y pudo ver, sentado en la silla del frente, a su antiguo director sonriéndole.

-Me alegra verte Cristina.-dijo el anciano amablemente.

-Y yo a usted.-dijo aun seria mientras se sentaba.

-Por favor querida, creo que ya me puedes llamar Albus, al fin y al cabo vamos a trabajar juntos.-dijo aun sonriente a pesar de la actitud de la mujer.

La pelinegra solo asintió.

-Bien voy a contarte todos lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años.-y así el viejo director le contó todo a su antigua alumna.

Al acabar de contar la historia Cristina seguía igual aunque se sentía orgullosa de su sobrino por haber sido capaz de soportar tantos males.

Y un poco triste al enterarse de que el "pulgoso"(Sirius) había muerto el año pasado.

Sin darse cuenta dirigió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo donde, ahora oculta, estaba la marca tenebrosa.

Ahora que se acordaba hacía casi dos años que le había vuelto a doler.

Recordó aquella horrible noche en la que su hermano y Lily habían muerto, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que le paso a James y a Lily, Cristina.-dijo Albus serio.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo pero decidió cambiar de tema.-Estaré encantada de trabajar aquí Albus.-dijo volviendo a su pose seria

El director recuperó la sonrisa.

-Y nosotros de tenerte aquí. A parte creo que no solo Harry tendrá sorpresas este año.-dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

La mujer levantó una ceja sin entender pero enseguida volvió a ser la de siempre.

-¿Puedo ir ya a mí habitación?-preguntó.

-Claro, deja que te acompañe.-dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo que la mujer.

Ambos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelinegra.

Continuara...  
-

¡Espero os gustará!

¡Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina soltó un gruñido al despertarse.

Se levantó y se puso la misma ropa que ayer, más o menos.

Salió de la habitación camino al Gran comedor donde, en la puerta se encontró con ¿Dobby?

-¿Dobby?-preguntó la mujer levantando una ceja extrañada.

El pequeño elfo domesticó se giró y sonrió a la mujer a reconocerla.

-¡Ama Cristina!-gritó feliz, la Potter arrugó el ceño. Odiaba que le llamara así le recordaba a cuando ella era..."Tranquilízate"-se recordó volviendo a su pose de siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó fríamente.

-¡Dobby es un elfo libre, gracias al señor Harry Potter, ama! ¡Dobby le debe su libertad a Harry Potter!-gritaba el elfo feliz mientras desparecía de allí.

Cristina pensó que eso seguramente no le habría gustado a Lucius Malfoy.

Con lentitud entró en el gran comedor y saludó a las pocas personas que estaban allí.

-Buenos días, Minerva, Albus.-saludó sentándose al lado de la profesora.

Minerva le miro ceñuda y Albus le sonrió.

-¿A sí que es verdad que vamos a tener el honor de que esté con nosotros este año, Potter?-dijo sarcástica, casi gruñendo.

-Así es Minerva y permite recordarte que ahora ya no soy tú alumna, si no tu compañera.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

La profesora le miro mal y volvió a su desayuno.

Albus suspiro.

-Hoy por la noche ya estarán todos aquí.-le dijo a Cristina, esta asintió empezando a desayunar.

Ya era muy tarde y Cristina pudo ver a Hadrig salir del castillo, seguramente iría a buscar a los de primer año.

Se sentó en su sitio y saludó a Albus.

Unos minutos después todos los alumnos de segundo a séptimo entraban en el gran comedor.

-Ahí está, tú sobrino.-le dijo Albus.

La mujer miró en esa dirección y sintió una tristeza enorme invadirla.

"Es la copia de James"-pensó viendo como el chico se sentaba con un pelirrojo y una peli marrón en la mesa de Gryfflindor.

Unos segundos después entraron los de primero para hacer la selección más ella no estuvo atenta ni a eso ni a cuando Dumbledore se levantó y empezó su discurso de todos los años, centrada como estaba viendo a su sobrino.

Por lo menos hasta qué...

-...Y este año tenemos una nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.-todos rodaron los ojos ante eso.

-"el puesto maldito"-pensó Harry.

Más se quedó tieso al ver a la mujer que se levantaba con una expresión seria en la cara, era demasiado parecida a su padre.

Trago saliba, al recordar la muerte de Sirius el año pasado.

-Se llama Cristina Potter, y espero que la traten con todo el debido respeto que se merece.-dijo Dumbledore.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que Slytherin (¿estraño, no?) empezó a aplaudir siendo seguido por las siguientes casas.

Cristina hizo una reverencia y se sentó al mismo tiempo que el director para asir todos empezar a cenar.

Giró su vista.

En la mirada del pelirrojo se notaba sorpresa y atontamiento.

En la de la castaña enfado y tristeza.

Y en la de Harry...extrañeza, curiosidad, enfado y...dolor.

Apartó su vista de la del y despidiéndose de Dumbledore salió del Gran Comedor ante la atenta mirada de todos.

No se dio cuenta de que cuando salió, Severus Snape entró en el lugar.

Se dirigió a su habitación mientras pensaba.

"sabía que era mala idea volver aquí"-pensaba entrando a su habitación.

Continuara...

¡Espero os gustará!

Pd: nos impacientéis en el próximo episodio veremos como Cristina se hizo mortifaga y las primeras palabras que hablará con Harry.

¡Abur!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Primer Recuerdo y Llanto.

Al llegar a su habitación cogió su camisón y se metió en el baño

Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua calmara todo su estrés y entonces se acordó de ese día...

"Flash Black"

En la sala común de Slythering una chica de pelo negro hasta los omoplatos, ojos marrones y piel morena se encontraba hablando con un chico rubio de ojos grises y piel pálida.

¿Sus nombres?

Cristina Potter y Lucius Malfoy.

De repente alguien entró y se sentó al lado de la chica, quedando esta en medio de ambos chicos.

-Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirnos Lucius?-preguntó el recién llegado de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos negros.

El rubio sonrió.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere que nos unamos a él.-dijo, se notaba la felicidad en su voz.

Severus y Cristina se miraron asombrados y después sonrieron.

-Por fin.-dijo Severus.

-Creí que ya no nos iba a llamar.-comentó Cristina.

-Sí, yo también llegue a pensarlo-respondió Lucius.

El moreno asintió confirmando que él había llegado a pensar lo mismo.

-Quiere que mañana recibamos la Marca Tenebrosa.-comentó el rubio, sin perder su sonrisa, después de unos segundos.

Los otros dos asintieron.

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero cuando esa persona les miro volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, serios y fríos.

El Trío Serpiente, como los llamaban.

"Fin Flash Back"

-Lucius, Severus...-murmuro la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Al día siguiente Cristina andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando siente que alguien le agarra del brazo.

Se giró.

Ahí está...

Él.

Su sobrino.

Harry Potter.

-Harry...-dijo dejando a un lado los formalismos e intentando abrazar al chico más este se lo impidió.

-¿De verdad es Potter tu apellido?-preguntó fríamente el chico mirando a la mujer.

Para Cristina ese tono de voz fue como cuchillos para su corazón pero no dejo que se notará.

-Sí, soy la hermana menor de tú padre, mi hermano, James Potter.-respondió.

-¿Por qué no reclamaste mi custodia?-preguntó apretando los puños.

-Harry, yo..-intentó decir la pelinegra.

-¡¿Por qué degastes que me criaran ellos?!¡¿Por qué?!-gritó aguantando las lágrimas de dolor.

-Yo...-titubeo.

-¡Claro, tranquila!¡No me lo digas!¡Pero haz como si no asistiera!-le gritó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Harry, soy tú tía no puedes pedirme eso!-gritó sintiendo unos lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

-¿Por qué,no?Al fin y al cabo es lo que has hecho estos último quince años, no?-preguntó el chico sarcástico antes de irse y desaparecer de ahí.

Cristina se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha y por primera vez en años...

Lloró.

¡Continuara!


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado un mes desde que Cristina y Harry hablaron y Dumbledore y los amigos de Harry estaban muy preocupados por ellos excepto la profesora Maconogal quien si estaba preocupada por su alumno pero feliz al ver el ánimo de la Potter.

Hablando de ella...

Ahora mismo Minerva estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore junto a Snape.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, Albus?-preguntó con su típico tono de siempre el temido profesor de pociones.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Mi querido Severus, ahora que has vuelto de tú misión creo que debo contarte algo importante.-dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

El profesor se interesó y se extrañó.

Minerva contuvo un bufido.

La Potter estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche cuando se encuentra con un rubio de ojos grises y piel pálida de dieciséis años, se veía nervioso y agotado.

-Perdona.-dijo seriamente ya que aún no había visto el rostro del chico pero si podía sentir como se sentía.

El rubio de un salto del susto y se giró a verla asustado.

A Cristina se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

Draco.

Su Draco.

¡Iba a Hogwarts!

¿Cómo no le había visto hasta ahora?

¡Ah! Claro.

No le daba clase.

-Profesora Potter...-dijo con respecto y con miedo en la voz el joven Malfoy.

Cristina le observó.

Sí.

Era su Draco.

Harry escuchaba ya hartó las quejas de Hermione y Ron que tenían de su tía.

Hermione decía que debía ir a hablar con ella y exigirle que le explicará porque no estuvo con él esto último quince años.

Ron decía que debía hablar con ella para pedirle perdón e intentar ser una familia de verdad.

En lo único que ambos estaban de acuerdo es en que debería ir a hablar con su tía.

Ya hartó gritó.

-¡Callaros!-ambos le miraron asombrados.

-¡Pero Harry!-se quejó Hermione.

-¡PERO NADA!-le gritó enfurecido-Para empezar, Hermione no estoy seguro de poder volver a hablar con ella sin que la tristeza y la confusión y la rabia se apoderen de mí y en segundo, Ron, no puedo perdonarla así como así y fingir que no ha pasado nada en estos años. O te parecer normal perdonar así por las buenas a alguien importante en tú vida que no estuvo contigo todos estos años?-preguntó.

Weasley se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo suponía.-murmuro y suspiro calmándose-Si me disculpáis, voy a adormir.-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras dejando a dos tristes y confusos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

¡Continuara!

Pd: ¿que crees que es Draco de Cristina?


	5. Chapter 5

Draco la miró y se acercó a ella.

-Profesora...-su voz ya no transmitía miedo si no dolor.

Cristina vió sus ojos grises y abrió sus brazos .

Al verlo, sin saber por que, Draco le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho llorando, desaogandose por todo el dolor que había pasado y estaba pasando mientras la Potter le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Sin darse cuenta Cristina comenzó a cantarle.

-Mi bello angél no tengas miedo, yo te mi niño de hermosos ojos grises que solo te quiero a ti, tu eres mi angél, mi luz en mi oscuridad, mi orgullos en mi vida, mi felicidad en mis malos momento pero sobre todo eres, mi bello...tormento.-y así siguió cantando la canción.

Y entonces un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza a Draco.

"Flash Back"

Un mujer de pelo negro hasta casi la cintura y ojo marrones de piel morena entraba en la habitación de un bebe de cinco meses de pelo rubio, ojos grises y piel morena.

Estaban en la Mansión Malfoy.

El bebe lloraba.

La mujer se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebe empezando a mecerlo en sus brazos.

-Mi niño, ya no llores más. Mama esta aquí.-dijo y de repente empezó a cantar.

-Mi bello angél no tengas miedo, yo te mi niño de hermosos ojos grises que solo te quiero a ti, tu eres mi angél, mi luz en mi oscuridad, mi orgullos en mi vida, mi felicidad en mis malos momento pero sobre todo eres, mi bello...tormento.-y así siguió cantando la canción.

El bebe se quedó dormido en los brazos de la mujer.

"Fin Flash Back"

Draco se apartó de ella extrañado y confundido pero con una rara sensación de felicidad en el corazón.

-Lo siento, profesora Potter.-se disculpó sintiendo su cara arder.

Cristina le sonrió y se acercó a él.

Le acarició el pelo y el adolestente le miro aun mas confundido.

Pudo evitar una risa.

No era el lugar ni el momento.

-No pasa nada, Draco.-dijo con una voz dulce y cariñosa, algo raro en ella-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídemelo, si?-dijo apartándose del pero sin perder su sonrisa.

El chico asintió.

-Anda vete a clase.-dijo volviendo a su expresión seria.

-Si. Buenas noches, profesora.-dijo yéndose.

-Buenas noches...-dijo y el chico ya no estaba-...mi Dragón.-añadió para si misma.

Se dirgió a su habitación y decidió que mañana hablaría con Harry.

Necesitaba contarle la verdad.

¡Continuara!

pd:en el siguiente episodio empezaremos a saber sobre la vida de Cristina.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente Cristina anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta del gran comedor donde vio a su sobrino y a Granger y a Weasly.

-Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted, venga conmigo.-dijo con su tono más serio e impersonal posible.

Harry le miro y dijo:

-No tengo tiempo profesora.-parecía que se estuviera burlando de su título.

De repente Severus Snape apareció ante ellos.

-Profesor Snape.-saludaron los tres chicos más Severus nos les hizo caso.

Cristina estaba asombrada ahora entendía lo que Dumbledore le había querido decir la otra vez.

-Profesora Potter.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero feliz el temido profesor de pociones cosa que solo ambos Potter se dieron cuenta.

Cristina sonrió igual que él.

-Profesor Snape.-Harry le miro asombrado podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de su tía y de su profesor.

Severus le guiñó un ojo y obligó a entrar en el gran comedor a Hermione y Ron dejando a Cristina y a Harry solos.

La Potter le sonrió agradecida para después girarse a ver a su sobrino.

Este empezó a andar y ella le siguió entendiendo que el chico aceptaba hablar con ella.

Anduvieron hasta entrar en la habitación de la profesora, ambos se sentaron en la cama enfrente el uno del otro.

-Te escuchó.-dijo Harry serio cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, esta es mi historia Harry.-empezó a contarle.

"Flash Back"

Una niña de once años de pelo negro alborotado hasta los hombros y de ojos marrones corría hacía la habitación de sus hermano mayor.

Al llegar abrió la puerta de un empujón encontrándose con el chico de pelo negro alborotado hasta las orejas, bueno, un poco más abajo y de ojos marrones que se giró a verla con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa enana?-le preguntó.

La niña se tiró encima de su hermano, ignorando como le había llamado, y gritó enseñándole la carta.

-¡Voy a Howgards!-exclamó feliz.

James al ver la carta sonrió aún más y se levantó cogiendo a su hermana por la cintura empezando a dar vueltas, con ella cargada, por la habitación.

-¡Genial, enana, genial!-gritaba feliz.

Desde la puerta ambos padre veían felices y orgullosos a sus dos hijos.

"Fin Flash Back"

Harry le miró patidifuso aún no se lo creía.

Cristina suspiro y levantando la varita se señaló la frente y sacó sus recuerdos.

-Si no me crees, puedes ver mis recuerdos en ese pasadero.-dijo señalándolo.

Harry asintió y se fue hasta ponerse delante del susodicho objeto.

Echo el primer recuerdo y le apareció exactamente el mismo que le había dicho la mujer.

Le miro asombrado y esta le sonrió aun sentada en la cama.

Harry tiró el segundo recuerdo y se preparó para verlo.

"Flash Back"

Se podía ver a los mismos niños que antes junto a otros dos niños en la estación del tren que llevaba a Hogwarts.

-Hola Canuto, Lunático.-saludó James sonriente a un chico peli negro de ojos azules-grises y aun chico de pelo marrón de ojos miel.

-Hola Cornamenta.-saludo a Sirius.

-Hola.-dijo Remus.

Los tres tenían una sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió aún más al ver a la niña y se acercó a ella revolviéndole el pelo.

-Hola enana.-la niña hizo un puchero y apartó la mano de Canuto de su pelo.

-¡Que no me llames así, Sirius!-gritó la niña.

-Hey, hey, lo siento enana.-dijo Black.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Cristina.

James sonrió divertido al igual que Remus solo que este último negaba con la cabeza sabiendo que esos dos jamás cambiarían.

Después de un rato un cuarto chico gordito y rubio se les unió y así los cinco entraron al tren.

Cristina se desvió un poco cuando se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Oye, ten más cuidado.-dijo levantándose.

-Perdona.-respondió una voz de niño.

Harry se sorprendió al reconocer a Severus Snape pero aún más al ver a la chica que le acompañaba.

Su madre.

-Vamos Sev, debemos encontrar un vagón libre.-dijo la niña de pelo rojo fuego y ojo verdes cuando se fijó en la otra niña-Hola, soy Lilian Evans encantada pero todos me llaman Lily.-dijo sonriendo.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Cristina Potter, igualmente Lily.-respondió la niña haciendo que Severus le mirara impresionado.

¿Era la hermana de Potter?

Pues no lo parecía.

En cambio Lily al escucharle torció el gesto pero en seguida volvió a sonreír girándose a ver a Severus.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó.

-Eh! Claro.-dijo viendo como la peli roja empezaba a andar-Por cierto, soy Severus Snape, un placer.-le dijo a la menor antes de seguir a la peli roja.

Cristina les miro feliz y extrañada.

-Aquí estas Cris, vamos antes de que a Cornamenta le dé un ataqué.-escuchó la voz de Remus.

-Ya voy.-dijo girándose y siguiendo al niño de ojos miel.

"Fin Flas Back"

Harry miró el pasadero impresionado por lo que acababa de ver y Cristina espero a que metiera el siguiente recuerdo.

¡Continuara!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry metió el tercer recuerdo en el pasandero y se preparó para verlo.

"Flash Back"

Se podía ver a la misma niña que antes en el Gran Comedor buscando con la mirada a un niño cuando siente que le tocan el hombro y se gira.

-Hola Reg.-saluda la peli negra a un chico de pelo negro lacio, ojos azules-grises y piel morena, el hermano un año menor de Sirius Black que al igual que Cristina empezaba este año Hogwarts.

-Hola Cris-devolvió el saludo a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó viendo como una niña de pelo rubio se adelantaba.

-Nervioso y tú?-le preguntó poniéndose a su lado, por fin.

-Igual.-respondió la chica sonriéndole.

Regulus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Black, Andrómeda.-ambos chicos miraron a la prima pequeña de Regulus subir y ponerse el sombrero seleccionador que no tardó en gritar:

-¡Slytherin!-Andrómeda bajo sonriente y se fue a su casa siendo recibida con aplausos y por sus hermanas mayores.

-Te toca-le dijo en un susurro a su amigo la Potter.

-Black, Regulus.-el chico se dirigió hacia el sombrero seleccionador ante la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo de los hermanos Potter, Remus y los Black pero sobre todo de Sirius.

-¡Slytherin!-gritó el sombrero seleccionador y Sirius sonrió a su hermano mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa yendo a sentarse con sus primas y Lucius.

La niña espero nerviosa a que le tocará a ella mientras iba viendo como uno a uno cada niño o niña de once años iba a una de las casas.

-Potter, Cristina.-le toco por fin.

La mirada de los merodeadores, de Regulus, de Lucius y para sorpresa del menor de los hermanos Black, la de Snape, estaba fijas en ella.

La niña se puso el sombrero seleccionador.

Unos minutos después este gritó.

-¡Slytherin!-la cara de los merodeadores era un poco triste ya que les hubiera gustado que la niña estuviera en la misma casa que ellos pero por lo menos estaría con Regulus.

Mientras tanto este último aplaudía con entusiasmo junto a Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

"Fin Flash Back"

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado y se giró a ver a su tía.

-¿Eras Slytherin?-en su voz ya no había dolor y rencor si no sorpresa.

-Sí, era Slytherin.-dijo la chica sonriéndole feliz al ver su cambio de voz con ella.

Al darse cuenta de eso Harry se giró y se dispuso a ver el siguiente recuerdo.

"Flash Back"

Un mes hacía ya que empezaron las clases y Lucius Malfoy(quien por aquel entonces ya era el mejor amigo de Cristina pata horror de James y Sirius)y Cristina Potter pasaban todos el tiempo junto excepto en las clases ya que Lucius iba a segundo año junto a Narcisa y Snape.

Un día mientras esperaba fuera de la clase de pociones a Lucius vi como aquel chico, que había conocido en el tren salía de la clase.

-Hola.-le saludó sonriente.

El niño se giró al oírla y al verla sonreírle no puedo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal te va en Hogwarts?-preguntó poniéndose delante de ella sin perder su sonrisa.

-Bien.-admitió-Oye, me gustaría que de vez en cuando vinieras con Lu y conmigo a pasar el tiempo.-dijo sonriente.

Severus le miro impresionado.

¿La niña quería ser su amiga?

Sonrió aún más ante eso.

-Claro, me encantaría.-dijo.

-¡Genial!-gritó/respondió la niña.

Y así ambos se quedaron a hablar hasta que acabo la hora.

Severus pensó que aún no sabía quién era Lu así que...

-¿Quién es Lu?-preguntó de repente.

La peli negra no le respondió si no que lo hizo el mismo Lu.

-Soy yo, Lucius Malfoy.-dijo poniéndose a un lado de su mejor amiga sonriendo a la chica.

Severus no se podía creer que alguien hubiera conseguido que Malfoy sonriera, Harry tampoco se lo creía.

Su tía era un as ya de pequeña.

Pero(Severus) decidió que sería interesante ser amigo de Malfoy.

-¿Lu a que estaría bien que los tres fuéramos amigos?-preguntó la niña ilusionada.

Lucius vio la ilusión de la menor así que ascendió la mano ante la vista sorprendida de Snape.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó sonriéndole.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto en apretón de manos.

-Amigos.-acepto.

Cristina también sonrió.

"Fin Flas Back"

-Incredible...-murmuro Harry.

Su tía sonrió burlona pensando y seguramente acertando cual recuerdo acababa de ver Harry.

¡Continuara!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry metió el siguiente recuerdo y se sorprendió.

Era, ya, del cuarto año de su tía.

"Flash Back"

Una chica de ya catorce años de pelo negro hasta los omoplatos recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol y piel morena lloraba en su cama recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Flash Back dentro de Flash Back"

Severus Snape herido más, por suerte, no muerto volvía con una sonrisa triste al castillo junto a su mejor amigo/hermano, Lucius Malfoy.

Acababa de llamarle sangre sucia a Lily.

Y la había perdido.

Harry se sorprendió al saber que la amistad de Snape y su madre se rompió por culpa de los merodeadores.

Giro su vista.

Eran las dos de la mañana y un James Potter de ya quince años miraba por la ventana de la torre de astronomía cuando escucha unos pasos, no necesita girarse, ya sabe quién es.

-Hola.-suspiro esperando que su hermana le volviera a gritar porque había hecho que Remus, en su forma de lobo, estuviera en la misma habitación que Quejicus, solos ya que si no fuera por Malfoy y su hermana, Snape habría muerto.

-Hola...-respondió Cristina sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento...-dijo James girándose a mirarla a los ojos.

Por primera vez no había admiración, cariño, amor o enfado en ellos... Si no... dolor.

El también sentía dolor.

Ambos sabían que por culpa de esa broma su amor de hermanos había...

-Lo hecho, hecho esta.-respondió la peli negra apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor mientras este le empezaba a acariciar el pelo.

Los dos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

Afuera las estrellas habían desaparecido parecía que habían querido dejar intimidad a los hermanos Potter.

Cristina suspiro y cerró los ojos dejándose querer por James.

Ambos dibujaron en su rostro una sonrisa triste.

-¿Se acabó?-le preguntó James esperanzado de que dijera que no, que no pasaba nada.

Pero por mucho que Cristina quisiera decirle que no sabía que eso solo les traería problemas.

-Si.-susurro y añadió sonriendo tristemente a su hermano mayor-Pero aun así te siguiera protegiendo.-dijo.

James asintió devolviéndole la triste sonrisa.

Ambos se abrazaron como si no quisieran soltarse nunca.

-Y yo a ti. Te quiero enana.-dijo James mitad divertido casi todo triste.

Cristina soltó una mini risita.

-Yo a ti, James.-respondió.

Un rato después Cristina Potter se iba a Slythering dejando a James Potter destrozado mirando las estrellas.

Había separado a Snape de su Lily pero había perdido algo más importante.

"Fin Flash Back dentro de Flash Back"

Cristina siguió llorando toda la noche mientras que unos preocupados Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, sentados en la cama del primero, se abrazaban pensando en lo horrible que había sido ese día sobre todo para Cristina.

"Fin Flash Back"

Al girarse su tía le vio llorar.

-Harry... ¿pasa...-intentó decir preocupada.

No le dio tiempo su sobrino le estaba abrazando.

-Lo siento, siento lo de padre.-dijo abrazándola con fuerza mientras se lo decía con voz cariñosa.

Cristina se sorprendido pero el pensar y darse cuenta del recuerdo que debería ser le devolvió el abrazo y se dejó querer por ese chico de 16 años.

¡Continuara!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo Vida De Cristina 5ª parte.(Mi Primer Beso).**_

Harry se separó de su tía y se dirigió de nuevo al pasandero.

Tiro el nuevo recuerdo y se preparó para verlo.

"Flash Back"

Se podía ver a una chica de recién cumplidos quince años que vestía igual que el año pasado.

Estaban en verano.

Faltaban una semana para volver a Howgarts y Cristina se encontraba,para ya no sorpresa de Harry, en Grimulde Place.

Regulus Black y ella charlaban animadamente viendo sus cartas de howgarts.

¡Les habían nombrado prefectos!

-Es genial,Reg.-dijo Cristina tumbándose en la cama de la habitación de su amigo.

-Por fin podremos hacer justicia.-dijo Regulus sentándose a su lado.

Y así ambos estuvieron charlando hasta que Cristina se sentó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Negro Vs Marrón.

Regulus le quitó las gafas con suma delicadeza.

Las dejo encima de la almhoada.

Le acaricio la mejilla derecha con su mano derecha.

Y Cristina cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave y cariñoso gesto de su amigo.

De repente paró.

Cristina abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con la vista de Regulus y sentir como las manos del chico estaban,cada una, en sus mejillas.

El peli negro cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella.

Por acto impulsivo Cristina también los cerró y se acercó al chico.

Has que...

Sus labios se juntaron y empezaron una danza de cariño y compenetracion donde ambos eran ganadores.

Cuando de repente..

-Amo Regulus..-se escuchó una voz impresionada.

Los dos chicos se separaron sonrojados apartándose el uno del otro lo mas posible de tal forma que Reg cayó de la cama.

-Si,Krecher?-dijo sobándose la espalda por el golpe.

-La cena ya esta lista.-aviso el viejo elfo sonriente.

Regulus asintió levantándose.

-Ya vamos.-y el elfo desapreció después de hacer una exagerada inclinación.

Antes de que el menor de los Black pudiera decir algo Cristina ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Regulus suspiró y la siguió.

"Fin Flash Back"

Harry se giró a mirar a su tía incrédulo por lo que acaba de ver.

Cristina sonrió divertida ante la acara de su ahijado.

La misma le había quedado a Severus cuando se había enterado.

Harry aun auturdido se dio la vuelta y se prepparó para ver el siguiente recuerdo.

¡Continuara!


End file.
